Big Time Fantasy World
by Oh My Big Time Rush
Summary: BTR finds themselves in a new magical world that is beyond their magical imaginations. from wizards and witches to orcs and elves. BTR must adapt to this new world cause going back to LA isnt an option anymore.
1. Chapter 1

"Big Time Fantasy World"

**Author's Comment:** While writing my fan-loving story "Legendary Love" I came across this idea of making BTR be in a fantasy world. So, boom came this new idea and story which I will make a novel out of for FanFiction. This story MAY contain some explicit scenes that are unsuitable for some viewers, but i'm not quite sure yet. Yet, there are hints that may lead to love and/or lust. I beg of you guys, please. If you're reading, please feel free to leave any kind of review. My imagination feeds on the reviews of my readers. So please, review :) As for now, I am going to make the first chapter of this story. So here it is, Big Time Fantasy Story.

**Disclaimer: Bitch, I OWN Big Time Rush. HAH! I wish. Seriously I don't own them, but I do own this story and the idea of making it ;)**

Chapter One

**Kendall POV**

I suddenly twisted and turned on my bed. Something didn't feel right. The covers of my bed felt itchy, and I think I wasn't even sleeping on a bed. I think I was sleeping on a grassy surface of the ground. I opened my eyes and went in shock. Where am I? How did I end up here? And most importantly, where are James, Logan, and Carlos? I sat up as I observed my surroundings. Nothing made sense to me at the moment. I was deep within a breezy forest. I was all by myself, sitting on the grass. I threw the woven grass blanket I was covered in to the side of me and began to stand up. I was no longer in Los Angeles. I was in some sort of forbidden and deprived forest with god-knows-what could be around here.

I stood up and looked around. I noticed that I wasn't even wearing my skinny jeans and my buttoned-up long sleeve shirt. I was wearing some sort of dirty, raggy, not to mention, torn up clothing. I looked disgusting. But I didn't care anymore as my stomach growled for something to be filled with. I searched around for food, for some sort of fruit that would satisfy my hunger. Finally, I found a tree with some fruit. But as I moved in more closely, I noticed that it wasn't like any kind of fruit that I've ever seen before. It was color bluish purple. I didn't know what it was, but if it could fill me up, I didn't even care.

I grabbed the fruit and picked it off of the branch it was attached to. I smelled it, and somehow, it smelled divine. I took a bite of it and my taste buds tingled with taste. It tasted extraordinary. It was like someone mashed blueberry and grape together and combined them into one single fruit. I was happy that I got something to eat. But all that comfort went away as I heard something rustling in the bushes. I turned around to where the bushes were rustling. I tried to feel brave and ask who was there.

"Who's there?" I asked. I was relieved and surprised of who came out.

"Kendall? Is that you?" It was Logan. One of my long lost best friends that I was going to look for.

"Kendall!"

"Logan!" I dropped the delicious fruit and ran towards him and gave him a big hugged. I have never been more happy to see Logan in my entire life. I was beginning to tear up, but I tried to hold the tears back. I pulled away and smiled at him, as he did the same.

"What happened? Where did you come from?" I asked him.

"Dude, I was trying to find something to eat. I had nothing to eat for four hours and i've been wandering around this forest looking for some sort of food that I could eat. I don't even know where we are. Do you have any clue?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. First I thought I was sleeping in our comfortable beds, and now I wake up to all of this. I was thankful that I wasn't even eaten. I practically slept on the grassy floors of this forest for who knows how long."

"We need to find James and Carlos. Who knows what kind of trouble they could get into." Logan suggested.

Before we left on our journey to find James and Carlos, we went back to the tree of delicious foods. I gave Logan one and he practically shoved it in his face and started munching on it. Usually, he doesn't eat like this. He's the type of person that had sensible manners when he eats. But I guess that since we weren't at the kitchen table back at my apartment, he decided to go all berserk on this fruit. He mumbled as he chewed on it.

"Ommgawd, dishh ishho gooood." he said with his outh filled with jelly from the fruit. I laughed a little. Logan always had a way to make me laugh, no matter what the situation was. One time when we were in the studio, me and Gustavo had an argument about who was going to sing what verse for a new song we were going to record. I stormed out of his office, which I bumped into Logan. He told me a really funny joke about some Mexican gangster. It literally almost had me pissing in my pants. But that was when we were in LA. Wherever we were right now, we had to deal with it.

"Okay, Logan. We need to get some for the road because we really need to find Carlos and James before the sun sets. Whatever is in this forest might not have come out today, but we are to never want to find out what lurks around in here at night." I explained to him. He nodded and looked around for something to make a basket out of. He took some thick leaves and wove it into a medium size basket that was enough to gather food for the whole night up until tomorrow. After we gathered our food, we headed east of where we were standing. We knew it was a pretty big forest but in every direction, it must end _somewhere._

**Carlos POV**

I didn't know what made me like this but I was psyched out of my mind. Glowing fireballs were forming right on the palm of my hand. I was literally freaking out with excitement. Surprisingly, the fire didn't burn my skin or set myself on fire. How I did this, I'm not sure, but I didn't care. I had a power that no one else had! I attempted to throw this fireball at the lake I stood next to, to see what would happen. I threw it to the water and it dissolved. So, now I know what weakness I have with this power.

"Carlos!" a yell, I heard. I turned around and saw James running towards me, arms apart. It looked like he was going to hug me. So I smiled and opened my arms for him too. He almost tipped me over, but I held my ground.

"Dude, I've been looking everywhere for you!" James said,

"I was too, until something happened. I found out that I could make fireballs with my hands!" I said, excitingly.

"Pshh, Carlos stop lying. Everyone knows magic isn't real."James said, confident that his statement was true, which wasn't. What they didn't know was that they were surrounded by a world FULL of magic. Magic could be felt everywhere and anywhere. It couldn't be escaped and neither would anyone attempt to.

"Yeah, it is!" i said, "Just watch." i tried to pull of the stunt that he did earlier before James came, but i couldn't seem to create the magical fireball in my hands. "Wait, it was working earlier!"

"Mhmm, sure it was Carlos. Come on, we don't have much time. We need to find Logan and Kendall before the sun goes down." James said. "By the way, what are you wearing?" he asked.

I looked down to see that I wasn't wearing my favorite red DC t-shirt and my blue skinny jeans anymore. I was wearing raggy clothes that were meant to be worn by a hobo. I looked at James, and surprisingly he was wearing the same thing, just in a more fancier style. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Hey, I urned these raggy clothes into a fashion sense. I'll be walking around with style now." he said, strutting around like he owned the whole Beverly Hills city. I laughed and giggled. "Whatever, come on. We have to find the others." I said, starting to walk on what I guessed was a trail, if a trail you mean by grassy paths, which were practically everywhere and anywhere in this forest.

**Logan POV**

We walked for hours trying to find Carlos and James, but we found no luck. The sun was already about to set on the horizon and Kendall and I agreed to stop and set up some sort of camp. We walked into this big plain field in what I guess was the middle of the forest. We looked around to see if we could spot James and Carlos anywhere. But we still had no luck.

"We need to build shelter in case it pours on us." I suggested.

"But with what? There's no tarp, no rope, no nails to pin to the ground. How are we going to build shelter?" Kendall asked.

We could use those big leaves for the roof tops ad we could probably cut down some branches to build a small hut. Do you think that's possible?" I said.

"Hmm, it could probably take a little more than an hour, but I think we could do it." Kendall said. While saying that, he accidentally bumped into one of the trees behind us. Now, normally if you bumped into the tree, you're suppose to be the one to fall back. But, no. Not this time. Th large tree started timbering down into the field as we moved out of the way. I was in amazement of what Kendall did.

"Dude," I yelled with excitement from the other side of the tree, "What did you do?"

"I have no idea, but I don't even feel anything! Pretty cool!" Things were going through my head. If he could knock down a tree, he should probably be able to chop some wood for us to build our hut.

"Hey Kendall! See if you can split this tree in half!" I said, hoping that my plan would work. He yelled back an 'okay' and began raising his arm. To my amazement, he split the tree into two pieces. He chopped it like it was a stick of butter. My jaw dropped as I smiled and went over to him to give him high-five.

"Dude, that was radical!" I complimented.

"I know! I don't even know how I became like this, but I sure didn't know until now." Kendall said, also surprised about his new found power. He continued chopping and slicing and dividing the tree until there were lots of thick branches to help build the frame of the hut. I took some tough vines that we growing from the tree branches and used them as rope to tie everything together. Luckily, I knew a little bit about architecture as I studied it in high school.

Finally, The frame of the hut came to be. We took the remaining pieces of wood to cover up three sides to make walls and the huge leaves from the tree to place on the top to make the roof. All in all, we made a pretty good shelter in half of the time we were supposed to be done.

Now, our only problem to worry about it whether Carlos and James were alright. I really hoped they were. I didn't want anything happening to them. We all needed each other right now. Despite our recent happy moments, I was still sad and depressed about going back home. I wondered what Katie and Mrs. Knight were doing. They probably already noticed that we were no where to be found and called the police to notify them that they were missing.

Kendall kindled a camp fire not to far from the hut so that we won't freeze from the cold night air that surrounded us. We took out some of our "jelly fruit", which what what we called it, and ate it for dinner. I sighed as I took my first bite.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Kendall asked.

"Its just that, we've never been away from each other this long. We were all ALWAYS together. Never been split apart. And now here we are, just the two of us. I'm really starting to get worried. I hope they're alright."

**James POV**

I saw I little bright light far away from where Carlos and I were at. We were hungry and we needed some place to stay for the night. We walked towards the light and as we got closer, I noticed that it was a campfire.

"Carlos, look. There must be someone that could make us stay for the night." I said. We walked over from the back of their, im guessing, hut.

"Excuse us, could we maybe st-" my heart went crazy, "KENDALL! LOGAN!" I screamed.

"HOLY SHIT! Carlos! James! We've been looking EVERYWHERE for you guys!" It was like we had our own little family reunion. Finally, the guys and I were back together as one. We were all so happy to be with each other. We sat down and ate some of this delicious and exquisite fruit that Logan and Kendall gathered. Surprisingly, it tasted really really good. I think I almost finished their batch in the basket. But, I stopped myself because I didn't want to ruin my figure.

"Wow, this is delish!" Carlos said, while stuffing his face into the fruit. He looked cute like that, he always did whenever he did something goofy.

"Okay, guys. We need to retire for the night. We need to get up tomorrow and find some sort of civilization and find out where are we. I don't know about you guys, but im still freaking out that we're not even in LA anymore. So, i'm going to sleep. Good night." Logan said as he retired into hut. We agreed with him and did the same thing. I wonder what lurked around these forests. But whatever did, I didn't want to know. All I know is that we were all safe, and I guess that's all that mattered right now.

**Author's Comment:** well, this chapter was fun to write. I loved what plot I set he for the first chapter. I hope you guys will like this because i'll be focusing on this story too along with my other one. Please review and comment if anything you want to point some things. I feed on your reviews, haha! Have a great day! - Drew


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: We Find Out Some Really Shocking Information

**LOGAN POV**

I woke up the next morning to get our stuff ready for the trip to some near civilization, and we had to prepare fast because we knew that time wasn't going to wait for us. I went to the tree with the fruit we ate for dinner last night. I had managed to pick more than twenty of them and placed them in the basket and brought it back to the campsite. I was the first one awake, usually because it was almost sunrise. I looked up at the sky and still could see a little bit of stars from the night sky. The sky was an indigo-to-blue color. The breezed flowed within the openings of the trees. I almost forgot, we needed some water. Except I didn't know where to get any.

I went back to the hut and tried to wake up all three of the guys, but all I got in response were grunts, groans, and "Maybe later"s. I needed more help than I could get because we need hydration for our journey. I wasn't even sure where the next body of water was if we had left the campsite.

"Guys! Wake up! We need to go and get water for the trail." I said while smacking their legs, hoping that it would get them up.

"Nguh, I don't want to, Logan." Carlos said.

"Don't "Nguh, I don't want to, Logan" me. We fed you two last night. So the least you and James could do is go and get some water that's enough to take with us during the walk in case one of us gets dehydrated." I said. Finally after several attempts, all three of them got up. Kendall didn't really have to wake up, but I guess he got annoyed of me trying and trying to wake up Carlos and James. They stood up and dusted out the specks of dirt that was on their clothes, which I thought to myself that why take it off when it already looks dirty.

Carlos and James proceeded to go and get some water after minutes of which seemed like hours of James fixing his hair, which I thought was hard because he didn't have his mirror in front of him. He just kept asking us if it was good enough. Kendall and I stayed to guard and watch the food and the hut in case of any intrusions of some sort. For what seemed like a half and hour had past and Carlos and James still weren't back yet. I don't know if their probably got lost or they just had a long way to go to get to some sort of source of water.

"Hey, Kendall?" I asked.

"Yeah, buddy?" he replied.

"You don't think there are... and i'm not going to jinx it but... do you think there are supernatural things around here?"

"Hmm, i'm not exactly sure, but if you mean supernatural as in the kind of supernatural I turned into right now, then I guess so. Logan, remember. We're not in Los Angeles anymore. There's no apartment for us to sleep in. No more fish sticks, dinosaur shaped nuggets, and no more pranks from Katie. As much I hate to believe it, we're probably stuck here for the rest of our lives. Now, I don't know how we got here, but we just have to deal with it until there's a solution to this. Okay?"

I nodded. "But, if there really is something out there, we'll be prepared for it right?"

"I bet you, we will. I won't let anything happen to you, James, and Carlos." Kendall said as he put an arm around me while sitting by the now lit campfire. Kendall and I have be very close. We were more closer than to Carlos and James. He was like a big brother to all of us, which was why we chose him as the lead for our group. None of us were fit to take any lead, so he's kind of our "role model" in that case.

We heard something rustling in the bushes. Kendall and I were startled and stood up, looking and searching where the rustling was coming from. Then, we heard the snapping of twigs. It sounded very close to us. We finally found the source of the rustling. A little creature came out of the bushes. I didn't know how to describe it. It had the head of a beaver, but the body of a squirrel, and the tail of a raccoon. I didn't know what it was called, but it was adorable.

"Careful, Logan." Kendall warned. "The cutest things are sometimes the most dangerous."

"Oh, come on Kendall. It looks pretty harmless." I said. I pet it and it seemed to like it. It sort of took a liking to my touch as I rubbed its head. It had the most adorable puppy like eyes. I didn't want to risk leaving this little critter alone in the wild. So, I thought about taking it with us. Who knows, maybe we could put him into good use.

"Logan, you don't even know what that thing is capable of."

"Correct, I might not know what it is capable of. But it doesn't hurt to find out." I said, turning to Kendall. "Look, just give me one chance to find out what he can do okay?" then, I turned back to the squirrel-beaver-raccoon thing.

"Okay, little buddy. Show us what you can do."

"As you wish, master." it said. I was literally blown out of my mind. An animal, or I don't know what the hell it was, was actually talking to me. This completely me judge the laws of nature and, I can't believe i'm saying this, it made me question the laws of science and physics itself. How could a creature like this be talking?

"Did... did you just talk?" I asked, still in shock.

"Why, of course master. What would I be doing, barking?" it said. It had sort of a British accent, kind of like that little mouse from the Chronicles of Carnia.

"Wait, did you just call him master?" Kendall asked, his face looked like he was in shock too.

"Yes, I did. He is now my master, and I shall serve him." the little creature said.

"Okay, then. Umm, show us what you can do, little guy." I said to it.

"As you wish, master." it replied. He signaled us to step away, which we did because we wanted to get a full view of what he was about to do. To our amazement, he was breathing shards of crystals from its mouth. It pierced trees and branches, which cut them off from their places and fell onto the ground. Kendall and I both looked at each other in awe. We literally couldn't believe our eyes. Next, it stopped breathing crystals from it mouth and did something that astounded us even more. It transformed itself into a small baby phoenix. Then, it multiplied itself into two others! I was literally going crazy with excitement after this happened. They started to breathe fire from their beaks and into the morning sky. Then after all of that, it transformed itself back into the cute little furry creature it originally was.

"That was... amazing! Profoundly ecstatic! I can't even describe what i'm feeling right now with words." Kendall and I agreed.

"Thank you, master. Remember, I am yours to serve." it said.

"Well, i'm going to have to give you a name then." I started to think of a name of what I should call this creature. "How about Colossus?" I asked.

"Uhh, that sounds pretty dynamic for a small, little creature like him, Logan." Kendall said.

"So, how about Celeron?" I asked. The little thing smiled with glee and so I assumed it liked the name.

"So, Celeron it is." I said. I picked him up and held him in my arms as I turned around to Kendall, even surprised to see Carlos and James standing there in amazement.

"Dude... that was AWESOME!" Carlos exclaimed. He loved Celeron's abilities. James even had his jaw dropped from Celeron's actions. He shook his head and snapped back to reality.

"Here's the water. We've managed to bring back three gallons." James said.

"Good, that will probably be enough to last us the whole trip." I said.

"Pardon me, master. But where exactly are you all going?" Celeron asked.

"WOAH, THAT THING CAN TALK!" James yelled.

"This "thing" can tear you to shreds, my friend." Celeron said. "As I was saying master, where are you going?"

"We're going to find some civilization. We needed to find someone that can tell us where we are."

"Oh, i'll be happy to help with that." Celeron said. He wanted me to put him down so I did. "You four are in the magical world of Thexpia. More specifically, you are nearby the small town of Whiplash, where we train young men like yourselves to become wizards, hunters, spell casters, archers, and more. I can already see you short friend here has already discovered his power." Celeron explained, pointing at Carlos.

"Carlos, you have powers?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. I did some kind of fiery ball on my hand and I could throw it at anywhere I pleased." Carlos explained.

"Yes. You have the power to wield vast amounts of fire at your own command. Create it. Harness it. You can control any kind of find you come in contact with. There are four types of fire here: Green fire, Blue fire, Crystal Fire, and Blazing Fire. Very few people had the ability to harness one of the four. You, Carlos as I may call you, have that ability and are very lucky to have it."

Then he turned to Kendall. 'Your other friend however has a massive amount of superhuman strength."

"That explains you knocking down the tree, Kendall!" I said.

"No, wonder why!" he said in amazement.

"Yes, you can literally shove things out of your way, whether it be a tree, or a monster." my stomach clutched when Celeron said monster. So there really were supernatural things out there that we should be very aware of.

"Pretty boy over here," Celeron teased, and the three of us laughed, "you have the ability to tell the future. But you can only go so far into it." James was pretty shocked, but he was also astonished. Then, he turned to me.

"And you, master. You are the highest power of you four. You are a mage. No one has ever been in a presence of a mage before. The only mages that were known here are The High Mages of the East. You are one of those who could control any element you wish. But, you must be careful. When you use too much of your energy, it will cause you to pass out, faint, or even cause you death. But there are potions that can help you regain your mana quick." he explained. I was speechless. I'm a mage? I never thought that I would become someone that held a large amount of power in my hands. But, I didn't feel like a mage. And what's mana?

"Um, Celeron. What IS mana?" I asked.

"Mana is like your source of your magic. But you can't create it yet. You don't even know how to use it. That is why I we must go to Whiplash, where we can train you four to use your powers and control it." I nodded, then turned to Kendall, James, and Carlos.

"So, what do you say guys? Let's go. If we want to see what we can do to help us survive this world, we must learn it from the people who know what we can do, and what are limits are." I said.

**JAMES POV**

I was pretty shocked when Celeron told me that I could see the mere future. I was beyond astonished because out of all brains that could do that, it was mine. I expected Logan because his brain was like Newton to me. I was pretty impressed with Carlos, Kendall, and Logan's abilities.

I used to not believe in magic. Main reason was because I got a magic kit for Christmas from my mom. I wanted to turn my spinach into chocolate ice cream. But sadly, it didn't work. So, from that day on, I didn't believed in magic, until today, as I saw Celeron changed into some fiery bird and when he breathed out crystals from his mouth. I had to eat my words and beliefs. Now, I DO believe in magic.

We packed our things and got ready for our journey to the town Celeron was going to take us to. I hoped they had a mirror because i've been dying to know what my hair looks like. I haven't gone this long without even looking at myself in the mirror. I missed everything back home. My lucky comb, my mirror, my Cuda man spray, my Cuda spray Mandarin Action Tan, and our friends. I even missed Mrs. Knight's cooking. I wonder if they were wondering where we were. But, then it came sense to me that they probably didn't even exist anymore since we were in another realm.

We started walking towards the direction that was west of us. We passed many things that I thought were not even suppose to exist. On one corner, I saw flying snakes with wings of a hawk. Was that even possible? Next, to the right of me, we all saw a deer that had the body or a horse. We were all in that "Woah!" situation. Then I saw something that really caught my attention. It was a glowing white horse. What amazed me that it had a golden horn on the center of its head. I thought I was imagining things but when I blinked twice it was still there. I think I just saw a unicorn!

"Guys, look! A unicorn!" I exclaimed. They all turned to the direction where I was looking at, but somehow the unicorn ran away in I don't know which direction.

"Ahh, you saw the rare Unicorn. Not many of us have ever seen it, but it was said that it guards the town of Whiplash, protecting it from any potential danger that was ruining the town. It was said that it defeated an underground krakin. They are marvelous creatures. You are lucky to have seen it." Celeron said. I felt special because the guys didn't see t, but I did. I then focused my attention on the now ending trail of the forest and the opening path of a small town which I assumed was Whiplash.

As we started walking on the stone paths of the town, people were looking at us like we were strangers, which we were. We followed Celeron to what I saw was a gigantic fountain that was about twenty feet tall. I stared at it in awe as I have never seen such remarkable beauty before. The water that flowed out wasn't just ordinary water. It felt pure, refreshing, and cleansed. Its like it was holy water from the Fountain of Youth.

"Come with me, fellas. There is someone I want you to meet." Celeron said. He directed us to what I assumed what the head house of the town because the building was pretty big. We stepped inside the halls and was pointed out towards the head council of the town.

"Ahh, Midas. What a pleasure to see you again. To what I owe you a gratitude of your presence?" the middle guy said. So his name isn't Celeron anymore? It's Midas?

"Hello, governor. I just wanted to show you that we have travelers in our midst. Travelers that possess great amounts of power." Midas said. The man with the beard stood from his chair.

"Could this be? Could they be the long awaited men that will defeat the High Mages and free us from their tyranny and reign, just as the prophecy states in the books?" he said. I was so confused. What prophecy? And who were the High Mages? I had a lot of questions to ask.

"I'm not sure, Solomon. But I must say that these four young men deserve a place to stay and some well-deserved meals to feed. Wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, anything for our new comers. Welcome you four to our town of Whiplash. Please enjoy yourselves as Midas escorts you to where you will be attending to." the man said.

**KENDALL POV**

I was so confused. What prophecy were they talking about. Me and Logan exchanged confused looks, as did me and Carlos and Logan and James. Celeron, or Midas as he is formally called, had been told to bring us to our new homes as we retire from our journey. During our stroll around the village, we past through the archery fields, the Great Library of Spells and Wizardry, the mess hall, where everybody ate, and the battle fields, where the people like us came to battle and train.

The people that were in the battle field did all sorts of unbelievable things. Spell casters that I assumed they were, we floating in mid air, using spells to cast magic and force it upon their opponents. One of them practically almost killed a hunter, but he used, what I guessed was a revival potion to heal the wounded hunter and bring him back to life.

I wondered to myself if this was where we belonged, if it was where I belonged. This world was way different from being back home, being a family with my mom and my sister, having friends like Camille and Jo. I'm going to miss that world we lived in, if that world even ever existed...

We had arrived at one of the little inns that were at the edge of the town. One was called "Whiplash Inn". Midas lead us into the lobby and told us to wait. He left to the front desk. I guess he was asking for keys to our new rooms that we could be staying in from now on. He ran back to us and handed us our keys. They were pretty old and rusty. It was glowing with a golden color.

"These are the keys to your new rooms that you will be staying in. Make yourselves at home for today. You won't be getting any training until we have all of your records. So some of our diplomats will be dropping by every now and them to ask you some questions. But for now, you are free to roam the streets or go to the library, observe the battle fields. Anything you'd like to do, just do it. So, I will bid you all farewell as I let you retire for the day." Midas explained, smiling as he ran out the door.

**Author's Note**: well, I hoped you all liked this chapter. Since this is a novel story, i've decided that the chapters are going to be much longer than the chapters that I usually write out. Please, feel free to comment of suggest things that I can add to these stories. What kind of magical creatures that you had in mind. And above all, thanks for reading, and please review! If you want me to read some of your stories, then please add them to your comments and i'll try to get to read them as soon as possible. Even if you guys don't review, please ALERT so that I know you guys are willing to read some more of this :) All in all, thanks for everything! Have a great day/evening. - Drew


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Logan Finds A Colleague

**Author's comment: **I love this story so far. Hope you all are too!

**CARLOS POV**

The stairs creaked as we headed up to the second floor to head to our assigned rooms. I was assigned room 209. Logan was appointed to room 203, way across the hall from me. Kendall and James got rooms next to each other. Kendall got room 207 and James got 206. Though the numbers seem very close together, the halls seemed like it was never ending. The worse part of this floor was the ripped wallpaper that were hanging from the walls. You could literally see dust mites crawling out from the inside of the wallpapers. This place looked utterly disgusting, and I felt like I was going to puke once I see the room. But, I ate my words when I stepped into mine.

The room was nothing like the outside hallway. The room was filled with this kind of aura that makes you soothed and relaxed. The curtains that hung from the glass windows were magenta, and were made of silk. The bed was like a bed that was made for a king. The pillars that held the roof of the bed were golden brown and the bed sheets were white, black, and silver. The pillows looked like no one had ever touched it for years. It still had a lot of fluff that if you rested your head on one of them, you could immediately fall asleep in less than five minutes.

There was a desk sitting in one of the corners of the room. It had a little lamp that was on one side of the desk. The other side was a small notebook. I walked to the desk to see what was inside the notebook, but found nothing but empty pages. I closed up the book and began to look around the room and gaze upon this beauty. "I think I'm gonna like this place." I said to myself, smiling.

The ceiling that was above my head was the most wondrous. The ceiling was casted with floating lights like the ones I see in some movies in the North Pole. It changed colors. From red, to orange, to yellow, to green, to blue, to purple, to pink, and then back to red again and reciprocated the process all over again and again. It amazed me because I've never got to see something like this in my life. There were gleaming stars that shined between the auras of the floating lights. It couldn't have looked more majestic. I felt tired, so I walked over to my new luxurious bed and laid o it, faced up. I placed my hands on the back of my head as the ceiling took me away while I drifted into slumber.

**LOGAN POV**

I have never felt so amazed by this room. This room was the complete opposite of what described the outside hallway. A small waterfall that was in one of the corners of the room flowed with water from the ceiling to the floor. When the water reached the floor, it would just disappear into thin air. I thought to myself that it was probably sort of magic illusion to help brighten up the room. The drapes on the windows were color aqua blue, one of my favorite colors. The middle parts were held back to the window by golden ropes to help the sun get into the room. The desk that was filled with many books that were stacked on the corners of the desk and even on the floor that was next to the desk. Books, books, and more books were everywhere. I felt like I was inside a library.

I moved forward to the desk to see what the books contained. I took out a blue book because it was the top book on one of the stacks. I opened the pages and looked at the delicate handwriting. I was blown away because I found that these books weren't ordinary books, but they were books filled with recipes for making potions, steps to cast spells, and even how to use what potion for what situation. I was speechless as I read the first few pages. One of the spells read out:

"Binding Spell" - a spell to hold two or more things together. (Usually, this is used to fuse potions and ingredients. Not to be used on any supernatural human, the law prohibits.)

In order to cast this spell, you must stand in a binding circle, (spell can be found on page 674) and chant "Bind" out loud while hand is facing the two objects that you want to fuse.

All I thought was, 'WOW. Was this for me?' I assumed then that these books of spells were all for me because I was the only 'mage' on this floor. So, I assumed that this was placed here for me. I continued flipping through the pages, looking at all these spells, potions, herb recipes, and every single thing that a magician must know. I knew that even with an intelligent brain like mine, I had a feeling that it would take me decades to even finish a book. All the books were probably more than 1000 pages. I think there were even some that had more than 2000 pages! I was literally blown out of my mind. This was all too surprising.

I wanted to exit the room because I wanted to go the "Great Library" Midas was talking about. I wanted to see what I could find there. I exited the room and closed the door behind me and proceeded passing through the hallway to get to the creaking staircase. I noticed that the hallway was lit by candle light torches instead of light bulbs. The torches were probably about a foot away from each other so that the hallway would be filled with bright lighting. I reached the staircase and began walking down, with every step there were creaking sounds so it was as if people could hear someone coming down from upstairs.

When I entered the lobby, I was caught sight of by Midas. He came to me and greeted me. He stood on his two little feet.

"Hello, master. How are you liking your rooms so far?" Midas asked.

I bent down so that he wouldn't have to break his neck staring up at me from way down there. "It is fantastic. And I can't even begin to describe my fascination for all the books that are in my room. They all seem very interesting. I was questioning myself if they were for me. Are they?" I said.

"Yes, they are for you. You are only one of the three mages here in this town. Those books were from the Great Library. We divided them evenly so that you three would have the same amount of knowledge. You are very lucky to have such a rare power, master."

"Well, I wouldn't say lucky. I haven't even tried spell casting yet. I'll just wait until I see someone who might teach me on how to use my powers the correct way. AS for now, I'm headed to the Great Library to see what other kinds of books your libraries have in store for my brain to feed on." I said, making a little chuckle in the end.

"Of course, master. Tend to your duties as you wish. I shall leave you to do your business. If you shall be needing me, I will be at the archery range." Midas said. I nodded an "okay" as I left out the doorways of the lobby and out onto the streets.

The streets looked very clean and very fragile. The stone pavements were filled with matching colors of stones to show the town's antiquity. The colors of the stone were beige, brown, and white. While holding them all together was the cement. As I walked down the sidewalks, I could see people staring at me. I didn't care, but I just returned a smile. They did too. Even the maids and maidens of the village were all chuckling with each other as they stared and waved at me with their freaky smiles. I awkwardly waved back and they jumped up and down with their perky attitudes. I said to myself, "Okay?", as I continued walking to the way of the Great Library.

As I stood on the steps in front of the library, I couldn't believe how huge this library was. I felt like I was going to a castle or something. The stone pillars were engraved with what I think were magical creatures that existed in this world. The floor was engraved with even more intricate designs. What can really catch your attention is the dome that was at the center of the rooftop of the library. The dome could probably be seen for miles, knowing that this was more than your typical seven story library. As I finished gazing at this marvelous wonder, I walked up the steps and went through the doors, as did some people behind me that so happened to be going to the library as well.

All I saw were bookshelves filled with books, instruments, and even potions. There were numerous amount of table in every section of the library. On the walls were more shelves that stood up seven stories high. Each floor had a staircase to get the the second story of the library. The huge glass windows that length from the rooftop to the floor brought a great amount of light to brighten up the library. Books can be seen throughout the library. From reds and magentas to aquas and blues. Some of them had golden and silver binds. Some of the books were either very thick or thin. On the top of every bookshelf were labeled with signs to point out what was here.

From "Potions of Healing" to "Hunting Strategies". There was even books for "Controlling the Mind", which I don't even know what that meant. Also, there were signs like "Crystal Fire", "Blue Fire", "Green Fire", and "Blazing Fire". I remembered about the time Midas was explaining to us about what powers we had. These books related to Carlos' powers, but I doubt he would even bother to read the first five pages of one of these books. Knowing Carlos, he really hated reading. He said it hurts his brain because there would be words that he didn't know what they meant. I keep encouraging him to read at least three pages a day, but he made it seem like three pages were three hundred pages. So that time, I stopped helping him and left him as he was.

I tried to find the sections about the history of this town and the universe around us. I went to a local librarian to ask her for help. I knew she was one because she had a name tag pinned on her mucus green clothing. The woman was old, probably looked like she was seventy years old. I approached her kindly.

"Excuse me, miss. Can you please point me out to the section of books that has the history of the town?" I asked politely. She smiled at me and told me that it was located in the restricted section.

"I'm sorry, dear boy. But only magicians can access the grounds." she said in her kind and soft voice.

"Well, umm... it's kind of hard for me to explain this... but I... am a magician..." I said. Everything practically went silent, so silent to the fact you can hear a piece of paper drop to the floor, which is almost impossible to hear. I looked around and everyone stopped to look at me. Some people stopped writing and looked up at me. Other stopped in their tracked while carrying heavy books just to get a glance of me.

"You, a magician? I don't believe it." she said, coldly.

"Yes, miss. I am a magician."

"If you really are a magician, prove it. Cast the Xatus Spell." she said to me. I looked completely clueless.

"Uh, i-i don't know what that is..." I said, shamefully. I could hear people chuckling to themselves.

"My dear boy, if you don't know the easiest spell in the book, then it's obvious that you are no magician."

"How exactly do you know?"

"Because I am one of the two magicians that reside in this town!" she said. How can she be a magician? She looked like a little old lady that all she did all day was pet her cats and eat oatmeal.

I sighed. "I'm sorry for taking up your work time. I'll just show myself out." I said. A few steps I took, and she spoke.

"Wait..." the old lady said. I looked back at her as I stood in place.

"If you really are a magician, I want to see what you can do. I'll teach you the Xatus Spell." she said. A small smile formed upon my face and I nodded. She told me to follow her to the restricted section.

We stopped at a pretty big door, probably twice my height. The door was engraved with the words "RESTRICTED SECTION, ONLY MAGES MAY ENTER."

"Now, this is the Restricted Section, as you can see, my dear boy," she said, like she didn't seem to notice that I was reading the words, "This room is filled with the knowledge that only magicians shall ever be able to know. No one else can enter this room. If you're wondering why, is because this door was forged by the High Mages themselves, only to work by performing the Xatus Spell in order to unlock the invisible locks. Now, the Xatus Spell is one of the first spells that you will learn. It is used to open secret passages and doors that contain magic. This can't be used to open ordinary doors." she went on and on explaining about the unnecessary stuff like the history of the spell and how it came to be, blah blah blah, until she finally came to the part when she said, "and that's why I shall now teach you to cast this spell." she told me to stand on the side so that I can watch her do the spell. She stood on a golden tile that was two feet wide. She held out her hand facing the door and yelled, "Harmonica valda!"

The next thing I knew, I heard locks and switches moving from within the doors. It was unlocking by itself. I couldn't believe it. The doors started to open into a whole new room that was like no other in this library. But then the doors started closing when she said, "Harmonica rodnus!"

"Now, my dear boy... what's your name?" the lady asked.

"Logan."

"Logan, my dear. Come stand here on the gold tile. This is where you must stand in order for your magical energy to travel to the golden doors. Now, focus and channel all your thoughts and energy into opening the door. Think of it as if it was your only task before you die." did she have to explain it like that, "Now, loudly chant "Harmonica valda!" to open the doors." she explained. I did what she told me to do. I focused all my thoughts and energy into opening this door. I felt like it would even be harder than to open a jar of peanut butter. She also said to not chant it out until I was ready to focus everything on opening the door. As I felt this aura flowing through my body, I felt this strange aura travel throughout my body and into the golden tile which began to shimmer with a white glow. I thought that it was the sign that I was ready. So I chanted, "Harmonia valda!" I waited for the door to open, but after three seconds, it didn't.

"You see, I knew you weren't a-" the sound of locks being unlocked caught her attention as the doors slowly opened and creaked. She looked speechless, but I looked astounded. I couldn't believe that I did my first ever spell. I felt like jumping up and down with excitement, but I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. The old lady turned to me with shock written all over her face.

"You- you're- you're a m-magician." she stuttered out.

"Yeah, that's what i've been trying to say." I said. She bowed before me and said, "I am honored to be in another great presence of a magician." she stood back up. "So, shall we proceed inside?" she said as she stepped into the great room.

This room wasn't like the room that was on the other side of that door, which was now closed. This room was filled with magic and sorcery. Books were floated by themselves. Quills and paper were sitting on the desks and some of the quills were writing note on the paper by themselves. I was freaked out, but at the same time astonished. This was my first time to ever encounter such a marvelous and majestic room like this one. The books went on for ages. The dates went back to the creation of Thexpia. Numerous books were stacked on the shelves. Most of them looked like they haven't been even touched for a really, really long time.

"Um, miss, exactly how old are you?" I asked nicely.

"I am six hundred and forty three years old. Magicians like us, my dear boy, are born with immortality. We are to never die or pass to the next realm." my jaw dropped as she told me her age. Damn, she is a pretty old woman. She's even pretty old to be a magician. "But I must assure you, Logan. The older ones are profoundly the more experienced and powerful ones. The older you become, the more experience you'll have and the more power and aura will be channeled into your body." now I understood everything there was to know about me and my powers. I am a beginning magician that is in need to start learning how to cast spells so that I can become more skilled. Since I now know one of the two other magicians in this village. My mind was curious about the other one.

"Umm... what's your name?" I asked.

"Plumeria." she replied.

"Plumeria, who is the other magician in this village besides yourself?"

"Oh, he doesn't come out as much as often. He usually doesn't like to be bothered as much. But his name is Albert Dimsly. He is a level 254 magician, meaning that he is 254 years old. Every year you age, your level as a magician will increase, also depending on your skills. But, as I was saying, he does not like to be bothered." she explained. I nodded.

"So, if this is all you are asking for, I will let you attend to your duties. As for me, I need to get back to my job. I will see you later, Logan." she said, and with that. She said some other kind of spell I didn't quite understand and vanished from the room. I was left to roam free in this wondrous room of vast knowledge for as long as I pleased.

**KENDALL POV**

I was laying down on the most comfortable couch i've ever laid on in my entire life. It was more comfortable than the orange couch back in my apartment. I felt relaxed. I laid there and stared at the ceiling and wondered about the room. All there was here were heavy exercise equipment that were made out of stone. Instead of the steel bells, it was replaced by huge stone rocks. I was actually surprised that I could lift them. Knowing now that I had superhuman strength, I could pick up any heavy thing a regular person couldn't like it was just a piece of rock. But I knew that I had to be careful with my power because being strong and all is great. But, I have to try and control myself and not hit someone flying to the other side of the town.

I continued lifting the stone weights. I didn't even break a sweat, which was uncommon for me because since I always exercised back home, I would always sweat and I would be soaked in my shirt. But now, I had no problem with this. I didn't sweat, nor did I feel any pain or the will to have to stop lifting. I kept going and going. I was having fun. I placed the weights down by the sides of the chair and walked to my bed to lay down. I looked out the window. The sun was about the rise up in the middle of the sky, so I assumed it was somewhere between 12PM and 1PM. AS I continued staring out the window, I heard my bedroom door open. I turned my head to the other side and saw James walking in.

"Hey, buddy." James said while closing the door behind him. I sat up from my bed and smiled.

"Hey, bro. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. Dude, these rooms are sick! I can't believe they have these kinds of rooms here! I just saw Carlos' room. It was beyond what I thought I would be. He said it was probably even better than the hockey puck table and the swirly slide back at the apartment. I know, I couldn't believe he said that. But he loves it, and I especially love my room. I bet it tops all of your rooms." he explained.

"Let me guess," I started, "Your room is full of mirrors." I guessed.

"Dude, stop reading my mind. Even though I can tell the future, which I don't even know how to do, I can't even tell what you're going to do next." James complained.

"James, calm down. They probably going to assign us teachers." I said.

"Okay. Hey umm... I know this is about time but... did Logan say anything about me?" James asked. What I forgot was that James had a crush on Logan. Also, what James didn't know was that I had a crush on Logan too. I had this crush ever since we were in high school. But so far, Logan showed no sign of affection towards me or James.

"Uh, no. He still acts the same. But if I notice something, i'll be sure to tell you. Okay?" I said, knowing that I would be lying to him.

"Okay, thanks bro." he said, as he patted me on the back. "I'm gonna go admire myself in the mirrors in my room." he said as he walked out the door.

"Yeah, you do that." I said. I leaned back on the bed and enjoyed the touch of the soft fabric that was made for the bed covers. I practically wanted to sleep, but I wasn't sleepy yet. All I could think about now was Logan.

Logan and I have been best friends before James and Carlos came into the picture. Every since elementary school, we stuck together side by side going through anything together. We had each other's backs, fought fights together, and went through a whole lot of things together. We were best friends till the very end. But then, all that changed when I started to develop unexpected feelings for him. I didn't know that I was going to like him. I just did. I don't know how this came about, but every time I look at Logan now, I would always admire his looks. His eyebrows, his toned body, and especially his crooked smile which I found extremely adorable. Now, the only question that was running back and forth through my mind right now was, 'What if he felt the same way I felt about him?'.

**Author's comment**: I decided to write this early because I have a bunch of projects I need to do. Legendary Love will be also put on hold until my school year is over. I'll be giving out my speech for the school election as I will be running for Senior Class Vice President. Wish me luck and see you guys in the next chapter. And remember, REVIEW/ALERT! - Drew


End file.
